Big Time Rush - Are you the one for me?
by iloveeeBTR
Summary: This is the second story in the the "first impression" series. Colette has to chose between Carlos and Kendall. Is Kendall hiding something from Colette? A new girl Annabelle joins the gang and will her relationship with James survive through thin and thick? Read and find out! :-)
1. Chapter 1

This is a follow up story to 'First Impression', I suggest you read that one before this one as you might not understand what is going on.

This story will keep changing from Annabelle's and Colette's POV so check before you read as you might get confused.

Thanks for reading, hope you like it and leave a review :-)

Follow me on twitter for updates; iloveeeBTR :-)

i don't own any of the characters apart from Colette and Annabelle. Everything in this story is absolutely fictional and has not happened in real life.

* * *

1

Annabelle's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror as I finished curling my long blonde hair. I thought that I looked quite good for once. I had on a short black, tight skirt and a bright pink crop top.

I checked my make up and smiled at myself in the mirror. I really hoped that this will be a fun night.

I went out into the living room and put on my pink high heels. Hopefully I will be careful and not fall flat on my face and make a fool of myself!

I came out of my ugly apartment and walked down the street to the club that I worked at.

I hated my job. I was the bartender in the busiest night club in LA. The pay was shit. I could hardly afford anything. I was behind on paying the rent, so now I had practically no money in my account. I had to leave some money for food but apart from that I had nothing. I was defiantly not going back to my parents!

I walked past a group of teenage boys. They wolf-whistled at me. I just shook my head.

"Hey pretty lady where are you off to?" One if them shouted at me.

"It's none of your business sweetie!" I shout back at him.

They all burst out laughing and started walking away.

The club was nearly full when I reached it even though it wasn't 8 yet. I hated Fridays. There was always so much people here on weekends!

The only good thing about the job was that I got good tips because I was pretty.

Some of the men disgusted me though. They would ask me if I would sleep with them while looking down my top. It was horrible.

I put my purse and jacket in the locker and went out into the bar.

The music was deafening. There was already drunk people dancing on the dance floor.

I started smiling at my customers and asked them what they would like to drink.

There was already a couple if people eyeing me up. Or eyeing my boobs up.

I started serving the drinks, hoping that time would speed up so I can go home.

"How does a beautiful lady like you work in a place like this?" Someone shouted at me.

I turned around and my eyes widened. Smiling at me, was the most beautiful guy that I had ever seen. He had beautiful hazel eyes and a smile that took my breath away. His face was... Amazing. Holy shit that guy can only smile and he will have a 100 girls waiting to sleep with him.

"I'm James." He smiled his gorgeous smile. My knees buckled and I thought I was going to faint.

"I'm-I'm Anna-belle." I tried smiling but I probably looked like a rapist.

"Annabelle! What a pretty name!" He said.

"you're pretty too!" I said then realised what I just said, "I mean you have a pretty name too!" Why was I such an idiot?

James started laughing. "Thanks."

"What can I get you?" I asked, my cheeks finally fading back to their original colour.

"Hmm... I'll have a screwdriver and a vodka with coke, please." He said looking at the list of drinks.

"Coming right up!" I said and started fixing up the drinks.

I handed them to him and he paid me and gave me a massive tip.

"See you later Annabelle." He winked at me and walked away.

He was so hot.

The rest of my shift went past really quick and soon I was putting my jacket back on.

It was 1 in the morning now. I was so tired.

I walked into a dark alley. All of sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone jerked me back. I stuttered on my heels and fell over.

Stood over me was a massive man, smiling a sinister smile at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, trying to stand up.

He sat down and pushed me back on the ground. He put his disgusting hand on my leg and started running it up and down.

I stared at him in horror. Fuck!

"Come here sweetie." He said and leaned over to kiss me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He pressed his lips on mine and inserted his tongue in my mouth.

I started pulling away but he had my hands pinned back behind me.

I didn't know what to do so I bit his tongue. He yelped and jerked away from me.

i used that as an opportunity and screamed out for help.

He slapped me and put his hand on my mouth. His put his other hand on my privates. I watched him with horror in my eyes, tears falling down my flushed cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing you dick!?" I heard someone shout.

I looked and saw my beautiful James with another guy behind him. He has his hands clenched.

"Nothing to do with you." The man slurred and turned around to face me.

I looked up to James for help, he ran up to the man and dragged him off of me.

The other boy ran up to me and picked me up.

"You're coming with us okay?" He asked.

I just nodded, still in shock.

We got in the car and waited for James.

He came back into the car soon.

"He ran away from me." He panted. I guessed that he must have ran after him.

"Annabelle," he said "are you okay? I'll phone the police."

"Yeah I'm fine... Just in shock... Don't phone the police... I'll be fine." I said.

He stared at me, "are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Well do you want to stay at my house tonight?" He asked.

"That would be lovely." I smiled.

He smiled back and started up the car.

The other guy turned around and winked at me, "I'm Logan."

"I'm Annabelle." I said and smiled an awkward smile.

We dropped Logan off and drove to James' house.

It was a massive townhouse in a nice estate.

"Should you be driving?" I asked.

"Well the drink you give me, someone bumped into me and I spilled it all over myself. I didn't drink anything afterwards." He smiled.

"Oh," I said as we walked into his house. It seemed like a really tidy house. The furniture suited it really well.

We sat down on the sofa and James poured us both a drink.

We chatted for a while until James leaned forward and kissed me.

I was shocked at first but kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. His tongue made its way into my mouth and he kissed me gently.

He picked me up and started carrying me upstairs.

James put me down on the bed and started taking my top off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He breathed out.

I just nodded and guided his lips back to mine.

He undressed me and massaged my boobs, still not breaking the kiss.

He pulled away from me and undressed himself.

"I'm going to put my cork into you." He said.

I snorted. "Is that how you get girls into bed?"

"Maybe..." He winked at me and Started kissing my neck. I could feel his erection digging into my hip. It was so hard it almost hurt.

He finally inserted himself into me, bit by bit. He was so careful, it felt nice.

He started off slowly, then picked up the speed.

I groaned as he came in and out of me.

"Ja-ames I'm away to cum!" I screamed.

His sweat was dripping off of his forehead as he worked his magic on me.

I screamed out in delight as I came, James following me soon after.

I could feel him throb inside of me as he filled me with his juices.

He groaned out too and soon collapsed onto me.

"I can see that this is going to work." he smiled as he took himself out of me.

"I can see it too." I smiled.

I fell asleep cuddled up in James' strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Annabelle's POV.

***4 weeks later***

I laid in bed and thought about the last couple of weeks.

It was my birthday today. We were having the party at Kendall's house. Colette said that she will organise everything.

I still remember the first time I saw her in the hospital bed...

**_...Flashback..._**

"Can I get a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a chocolate donut," I said to the girl at the checkout in a coffee shop.

It was a really hot day and me and James went out for a walk around town.

We got our food and sat down.

"Did Kendall find out anything about Colette?" I asked James as I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Sadly no... I really hope they find her soon... I wonder where Carlos is up to, haven't seen him in a while..." James said as he bit into his muffin.

"Poor girl. Don't worry Carlos is probably having a one-man party at his house." I smiled.

James was just away to speak but his phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID.

"It's Kendall..." He mouthed and answered it.

"She's in the hospital?... What?! You must be joking!... Okay me and Belle are on our way!" James said and hanged up.

I looked at him, curiously.

"They found her, she's in the hospital. She was shot and her artery was cut. I promised Kendall we would meet him there."

"Oh gosh... Come on." I said and stood up.

We drove in James' BMW to the hospital. I decided to buy some flowers for her at the shop in the hospital. James got them and we went into the lift to Colette's ward.

"I really hope she is okay..." I said.

"Me too." James answered.

When we came out of the lift we saw Kendall.

"Kendall!" James shouted at him, grabbed my hand and ran up to him.

"How is she dude?" He asked. I just stood next to James while they spoke.

"She's awake now. Says she's feeling good... Los is with her. He was with her the whole time. They were held hostages." Kendall said and rubbed his eyes. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept for days.

"You're joking?! Are they both okay? Can we see them?" James said.

Kendall nodded and we walked to Colette's room.

Kendall opened the door and walked in with James and I following after him.

Carlos was looking at Colette in a weird way, but Kendall seemed totally oblivious to this.

Colette looked terrible, even worse than Kendall. I bet she was a really pretty girl but she looked really pale and unhealthy just now.

"Hey you! How have you been doing?" James asked her and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek then handed her the flowers.

"Hey! fine apart from the fact I was nearly murdered, you?" Colette giggled and accepted the flowers. "Thanks for these."

"You know what I mean! No problem!" He laughed. "By the way this is Annabelle, my friend." He gestured and winked at me. I waved at her and giggled.

Why did he choose to be adorable now?!

"Oh, nice to meet you." She said and smiled at me. She seemed nice, I think we would be great friends!

"So how long have you guys been friends for?" Kendall said looking at Carlos.

"Well we met each other a couple of nights ago and yeah..." James trailed of and put his hands in his pockets. He seemed embarrassed.

"Stop embarrassing him guys!" Colette laughed.

I smiled at her.

We spoke for a while until Colette asked the question we were all waiting for.

"Guys, whats happened to Kyle?" She asked. She looked really scared.

"Don't worry Cole, Kyle is in arrest waiting for his court hearing. He won't get away from them so easily again. I will always be there with you and I will kill him if he comes anywhere near you again." Kendall said, taking hold of her hands.

"What will happen to me? I shot him!" She panicked.

"Nothing will happen to you. It was for self defence purposes." Carlos answered.

She just nodded and everyone started speaking normally again.

Me and James left soon, I kissed Colette on the cheek as did James.

"I think we will be great friends." I said to James when we walked out.

"I bet you will be" James said and slung his strong arms around me.

**_...End of Flashback..._**

I crawled out of my bed and walked over to my wardrobe.

I looked at the wallpaper that was peeling of the wall. Gosh, this house is horrible! I really need to move out of here soon.

I picked out a blue strapless top and a pair of leggings. I went through to the bathroom to have a bath and noticed the time. It was nearly 3 o'clock and The party started at 6.

I had three hours to get ready. Mission impossible.

As I washed myself in the bath, I saw my phone flash up. I picked it up and saw that it was a text from James.

"_**Happy B-day! I will be there soon to pick u up. Hope u will hav a gd time! XOXO**_"

I came out of the bath and dressed myself. It took a while to get my hair right but I got it in the right place eventually!

I applied my make up and waited in the living room for James to arrive.

I wait for about 30 minutes until there was a knock at the door.

I opened it and saw James smiling at me.

"Happy birthday." He said to me and handed me a small box.

"Thank you James! You shouldn't have!" I said as I accepted it.

"Just open it!" He said.

I took the wrapper of slowly and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. It was stunning!

"James I- thank you so much!" I hugged him.

No one has ever been so nice to me before.

"It's not a problem." He said and took it out and put it around my neck.

I touched it. "It's so pretty.." I said.

"Like you." James said then took out a massive badge that said '21' on it and pinned it to my top.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Totally!" He grinned back at me.

We went to the car and picked up Logan on our way then drove to Kendall's house.

Kendall opened the door for us and we walked in.

Colette was no where to be seen.

We had become good friends over the last couple of weeks. She was a really nice, down to earth girl. We would go out shopping or to the movies together. She was always fun to be around.

We went through to the patio and I sat down on James lap, he put his arms around me.

I was smiling so much. Even though me and James weren't technically together, we were good friends. We haven't even kissed since that time we slept together.

After a while Colette walked through. She was stunning, as per usual.

"Where's Carlos?" She asked, looking around.

"He will be here later." Kendall said.

She nodded and said "I'll just be through the kitchen, getting the rest of the food."

She wasn't acting her normal happy self. I wondered if her and Kendall had an argument before we came.

"I will be back in a minute," I said and got up from James' lap.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Colette sitting in the chair, with her head in her hands.

"Okay you better tell me whats going on." I said, folding my arms.

She jumped when I spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, her eyes wide.

"Well first you were meant to bring the food through but you're just sitting here depressed... And second," i gestured to the garden "you walked out when they finished talking about Carlos and you seemed... Upset?" I said.

She thought for a moment.

"Okay well the thing is... Fuck I don't know... The things is... I think that I like Carlos... I mean I love Kendall but there is something about him that..." she didn't finish the sentence, just made random gestures with her hands.

"Oh my. Girl you're fucked." i said, all serious.

What is she doing?! She has a loving Boyfriend yet she is getting mixed up with someone else..

"I know! Ugh!" She slammed her hands on the table.

Thats when I saw Carlos walk into the kitchen. I decided to give them some time alone so they can talk things through.

"Cole I'll take the food through!" I said and grabbed the salads then walked out, smiling at Carlos.

I placed the food on the table. Someone put the music on already and Kendall and James were already messing about.

I joined in with then. We danced for a while, then I saw Carlos coming in. The boys started talking to him.

I just sat on my one and ate the chips and waited for Cole to come through.

She did come through after a while and I wasn't the only one waiting for her.

"Where have you bean?! The party has already started!" Kendall said and hugged her.

"In the kitchen... Finishing things off..." She shrugged but looked at Carlos.

She soon went back into the kitchen to get the cake.

It was so pretty! It was two big numbers, '21', and had edible Pictures of Me places around it.

Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to me. I felt so awkward!

They all clapped and cheered when I blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Logan asked curious.

"Well you're not supposed to say because it won't come true..." I said"But I wished that I would get fucking wasted tonight!"

They all burst out laughing.

We started drinking and I think I was the most drunk one. Well except Logan, he was already passed out.

All I remember after that was James carrying me upstairs into one of the spare rooms.

"James don't leave me..." I said, and grabbed his arm.

"I won't" he said and laid down next to me, hugging me close.

I woke up and ran through to the bathroom. I was sick into one of Kendall's toilets.

When I was finished I put my head against the wall to cool it down a bit.

I stared out of the door and Something caught my eye. It was Colette.

I walked out of the bathroom, holding the wall for support.

"Colette?" I said.

She turned around and shushed me, Then walked up to me.

"Anna I have done something terrible..." She said. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh gosh what did you do?" I said getting scared.

"I had sex with Carlos last night!" She said and squeezed her eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Colette's POV

I stared at Carlos' peaceful face as he slept. He had his mouth open slightly. He did look really cute.

I shook my head. What the hell am I doing?! I quickly got out of the bed and shoved the dress in the cupboard then slipped on a pair of sweats and a vest. I went out of the room and closed the door. I couldn't believe I slept with him in Kendall's room!

I walked past the bathroom but heard someone call on me.

"Colette?" Annabelle said, really loudly.

I turned around and shushed her then walked up to her.

"Anna I have done something terrible..." i said. I was starting to tear up now.

"Oh gosh what did you do?" She asked worry crossing her face.

"I had sex with Carlos last night!" I said and closed my eyes to stop tears from falling.

"Colette you did WHAT?!" Annabelle nearly shouted.

I shushed her again, "Shut up! I know I know! I'm so stupid! I love Kendall so much... How could I do this?!"

"Are you going to tell Kendall?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"I don't know... This isn't just about me and him now... It's about Carlos too. He and Kendall are close friends and I don't want to ruin their friendship." I said wiping away my tears.

"Does Carlos know you slept together?"

"I'm not sure... I went out before he was ." I said holding my forehead.

She just nodded, "does Kendall know?"

I shook my head, "I don't know haven't spoken to him yet... Annabelle what am I supposed to do?!"

"Well just see if Carlos or Kendall say anything... If not just ignore it. It will be better for the both of you..." She said and clamped her hand on her mouth. She turned around and ran into the bathroom and puked her guts up.

I sight. I started walking towards her but felt a hand on my shoulder.

I panicked and turned around and saw a sleepy James standing there.

"I'll help her." He gave me a smile and went into the bathroom.

I decided that I was going to start searching for Kendall and see if he knew anything. I went into the third spare bedroom since the first two were occupied by Carlos and James.

I went into the first one and saw Logan laying on the bed in a starfish shape, his hands sprawled out in different directions. I laughed and walked out.

The next one was empty. I panicked. What if he saw us?!

I ran downstairs not looking where I was going, too occupied with my thoughts.

I ran into someone and we fell, me on top of then.

"Shit Colette whats wrong?" Kendall's sleepy voice asked me.

I breathed out. "Nothing I was just looking for you." I smiled.

"Well I was look for you too." He said and kissed my nose. I giggled.

We got up and walked through into the kitchen.

"Do you fancy making a nice breakfast for everyone?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled at him.

I started preparing the mixture for pancakes. Kendall would often bump into my by 'mistake' and apologise by kissing me.

He then started eating the pancake mixture I prepared.

"So it!" I shoved him playful but he lost his balance and fell.

"Kendall I'm so sorry!" I panicked.

He burst out laughing and dragged me down on top of him. I spilled some of the pancake mixture on top of him.

He groaned and put his hand in the mixture then wiped it all over my face.

"Fuck sake Kendall!" I called out as I tried to get the mixture out of my eyes.

I grabbed the bowl and tipped the rest if its contents on Kendall's head.

"You little shit!" He laughed and started running after me.

I grabbed the flower and threw it on him. He gasped and grabbed the eggs. He started throwing them at me. One landed right in the middle of my forehead. Some fell to the floor and there was some on the wall.

"You have a shit aim!" I laughed.

"You're going to regret what you just said!" He said and started running after me again.

I started running but slipped on an egg and fell. Kendall didn't stop himself and landed in a heap on top of me in the middle of the kitchen.

We both started laughing hysterical.

"What the fuck is going on here? I was trying to sleep!" Logan said as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw the mess and he looked at us.

This only made me and Kendall laugh more.

"Guys Annabelle isn't feeling great so we are going to..." James trailed off as saw the mess of the kitchen and his eyes finally landed on us.

"You guys are fuck up." He said and rolled his eyes. "Anyway me and Annabelle are going, so you don't need to make us breakfast... If that's what you were doing."

"Well I tried to make pancakes but he had a different idea!" I laughed.

"Now don't blame this on me!" He said and held his hands up in defence.

Logan left with Annabelle and James. Me and Kendall were tidying up the kitchen when a shirtless Carlos walked in.

"Mornin'" he yawned.

I smiled at him and went back to scrubbing the kitchen.

"Morning dude! Did you sleep well?" Kendall asked as he stopped mopping the floor.

"Yeah... If I even slept." He said and winked at me. Shit he remembered!

Kendall didn't seem to notice this as he and Carlos started having a normal conversation.

I was wiping the eggs off of the wall, trying to ignore Carlos.

"Bye Lette, speak later!" Carlos grinned at me and walked out.

"Bye..." I said after he walked out. What the hell was I supposed to do now?!

"I can't be bothered cleaning this up.." Kendall moaned.

"We are nearly done... And if you like we can have a bath together after?" I said, grinning at him.

His smile widened, "on it!" He said and started cleaning.

"You put the buckets away and I'll go and run us a bath!" Kendall sad to me 20 minutes later when we finally finished cleaning.

I nodded and started putting away all the buckets and clothes away into the storage cupboard. I walked up stairs and saw that Kendall had lit candles everywhere in the bathroom. The bath was nearly overflowing with the amount of bubbles there was.

Kendall was already in the bath, smiling at me. I smiled back at him and closed the door. The lights were off but it was very dim and romantic with all the candles.

I took my dirty clothes off and went into the bath.

"I'm glad I met you." Kendall said to me.

"I'm glad I finally met you too!" I said. After All the years I spent fan girling over him and the rest of the boys, tweeting them and practically stalking them, I really was glad I met him.

"Come here." He said and pulled me towards him. I sat on his lap, facing him. I could already feel that he had a massive erection. I closed the distance between us and kissed him. My tongue explored his mouth as his hands ran down my back.

I teased him by pulling away from him and then biting his lip. He moaned.

Kendall put his hands on my hips and guided me to his dick.

He slowly inserted himself into me as I called out in pleasure. After all of him was inside me, he waited for a while until I was adjusted then started siding himself out of me and then ramming himself back into me.

This caused the water to tip over and fall onto the floor. Kendall didnt seem to care, he was looking at me with love filling his eyes. I pressed my lips gently to his and savoured him.

I came just before Kendall, crying out in delight.

I eased myself out of him after we were done, we went out of the bath since the water was getting really cold.

We wrapped ourselves in one massive towel. I could already feel Kendall's cock digging into me. How did this boy manage this?

I looked up at him and smiled, "round two?"

His eyes sparkled as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

I felt horrible knowing that I cheated on him in this very room but I knew that it was a mistake and that I was never going to do it again.

Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I didn't update this week! I have been really busy with school!**

**i hope this chapter makes it up to you! Please tell me what you think! :-)**

**enjoy! X**

* * *

4

Annabelle's POV

I had my head against the toilet, holding my stomach. I will never drink again! This was absolute torture. My stomach squeezed and I was sick into the toilet once again. While I was being sick I felt a hand on my head, stroking me lightly.

"Let's get you cleaned up..." James said helping me stand up after I was finished.

"I'm fine James, I will do it myself. You don't have to look at me when I'm in this state." I smiled.

"I want to help you." He smiled at me, "come on, get dressed and we will go back to my house... I don't want to leave you alone in this state." He said.

"Thank you James." I said holding onto him.

"It's not a problem... I want to be there for the people who I care about."

"So you care about me?.." I said. My heart skipped a beat. Even though we agreed on being friends, I have started to develop feelings for James. My cheeks would go red whenever he said something nice about me or if our hands touched by mistake.

"Course I do! You're my best friend right?" He smiled at me again and helped me to sit down on the bed then started picking up my clothes.

"Right.." I said and forced a smile.

He handed me the clothes and walked out so I could get dressed. I got dressed and brushed through my hair with my fingers. I was in need of a shower really bad.

I walked out of the room and saw James was leaning on the bannister listening to something. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled then linked his arm through mine.

"What were you listening to?" I asked him as we were walking down the stairs.

"Well I think Cole and Kendall were having a food fight..." He smirked.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled. If they were having fun then that means that neither Carlos or Kendall knew about the sex incident.

"Yeah... You go into the car, you look really ill and I'll go and say bye." James said and handed me the car keys.

I nodded and went towards the door. It was a really nice day in Los Angeles. I wish I wasn't ill so I could sun bathe.

I opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat waiting for James to come.

He came to the car about 5 minutes later.

"They are the weirdest couple I have ever seen." James chuckled as he sat in the drivers seat.

"I know... they really are!" Logan said. I jumped; I wasnt expecting him.

"Sorry Anna, didn't mean to scare you. And I don't have a ride so I have to ride with you two..." He said and gave me a wink.

I smiled, "it's 'right... What were they doing?"

"They did have a food fight, and when I came in they were lying on the floor with flour, eggs and some kind of mixture, all over the kitchen." He laughed and shook his head and started driving out of Kendall's driveway.

We all laughed at them. They were such a weird couple. I really hoped that everything will work out between them and that Colette will do the right thing.

When we dropped Logan off, I started to feel sick again, "James I don't want to hurry you but i think I'm going to be sick again..." I said clamping a hand over my mouth.

James looked at me, scared.

"Please 'Belle just two minutes!" He begged. I guess he didn't want his beautiful car covered in sick.

I nodded and tried to concentrate on something to get my mind off of being sick.

When we arrived the first thing I did was race up the stairs into the bathroom and was sick all over again.

James was standing behind me, rubbing circles round my back.

"You're not going to drink in a while!" James laughed after I was done.

"No... I don't think I will drink again..." I moaned.

We sat in silence for a while, I was leaning against James and he had his arms around me.

"Right I need to make myself look presentable and have a shower... Can you please pass over my bag?" I asked James. I had a bag that was always at James'. I Stayed over here a lot so It was here just to make sure that i always had something to change to in the morning.

"Sure!" He said and went to the spare room to get it.

I turned around and ran myself a bath. I hoped that i would relax a bit... I had awful stomach and head pains. I started to undressed myself and was only wearing a bra and pants when James came in. He stopped for a second but then came over to me and handed me the bag.

"Here..." He said and started to walk out.

I grabbed his arm "Stay with me... Please..." I said.

He smiled "okay,"

I opened the bag and the first thing I saw was the unopened box of sanitary towels. My eyes widened and I started counting. Last time I had my period was two weeks before I met James... That means I should have had my period nearly two weeks ago. Shit I'm late!

"You okay?" James asked me, seeing the shocked expression on my face.

"Y-yeah... Just n-need a mo-ment..." I said staring at James.

I had to go to the shop soon and buy a pregnancy test. I will not tell James until Im a hundred percent sure.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"It's nothing..." I lied and started searching through my bag. Then I finally found what I was looking for. The pregnancy test I had bought so long ago. I had no idea why I put it in this bag. Maybe it was fate?

I decided that I would do it when James was sleeping so He wouldn't know.

I undressed myself and went into the bath. I washed then dried myself. I put on a big t shirt and shorts then my slippers. I wrapped my hair in a messy bun.

"So what would you like to do now?" James asked me when we walked out of the bathroom.

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me!" He chuckled and lead me into his bedroom.

I laid down on the bed and put the covers over me while James was picking out a film.

"Is there anything that you would like to watch?" He asked.

"How about... 'Finding Nemo'?" I said. I had a soft spot for Disney movies and I knew he had it in his collection.

He shook his head and put the cd in the DVD player. He came over and took his shirt off then laid down next to me. He put his arms around me and I felt like I was in heaven.

I couldn't really concentrate on the movie. I couldn't believe I was so stupid! We didn't even use a condom! And the worst thing was that James doesn't even like me in that way... I can't tell him. I won't tell him.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies and munching. It was a really relaxing thing to do. And James' comments at some of the things were pretty funny.

We were in the middle of watching 'The Notebook', when I heard James soft snore beside my ear.

I gently slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I tried to keep my breath steady and not panic. I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took the pregnancy test and ripped the box.

I sat on the toilet and peed on the test. I really hoped to god that it wasn't positive.

I laid it down on the toilet after I was finished. I sat against the bath with my head in my hands. I think I was away to have a panic attack. I was terrified.

After about 10 minutes went by, I stood up and picked the test up with a shakey hand.

I hoped to see one line but sadly there was two pink lines. I fell to the floor and started crying.

What the hell was I supposed to do now?!


	5. Chapter 5

AYTOFM 5

Colettes POV

"Do you really have to go now?" i whined as Kendall came through from the bathroom and i was lying in the bed. He just had a shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry love, we are starting to film the next season of our show soon and need to have a meeting to discuss everything… you will be fine for a couple of hours yeah?" he said while drying his hair with a towel.

"No…" i replied and got out of the bed then walked up to Kendall. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Please dont leave me," i whispered against his lips. I put my hands on his cheeks and leaned in closer to him.

"Maybe i can stay for a little bit…" Kendall said and pulled me down on the bed on top of him. I laughed at him.

He hugged me while he was kissing me, running his hands down my back. I had chills running down my spine from his touch.

Kendall got up and turned us around then pushed me down on the bed and laid down on top of me. He took my top off then unclipped my bra and started kissing along my jawline while carefully stroking my boobs.

He started going down lower, kissing my neck then my chest. I closed my eyes and savoured every second of this. Kendall was so amazing, he could literally make any kind of girl feel beautiful and loved. And on top of that he has the voice of an angel. He could literally just sing my fears away. I loved this boy so much and i wasnt going to let go of him.

He gently ran his hands down my hips and started kissing the inside of my thighs. I let out a moan of pleasure. He then started to teased me with his tounge, playing with my clit. My moans were constant now. My eyes snapped open when i felt his tongue inside me.

"Fuck, baby!" i let out a scream.

He kept going deeper inside of me. I ran my hands through his hair and kept moaning.

"Baby im close!" i gasped. Kendall kept pleasing me with his tongue untill i climaxed.

I arched my back and screamed out Kendalls name while i came.

Kendall took his tongue out of me and threw the towel off of himself. He had a massive erection.

He came up and started kissing me again. He gently eased himself inside of me. He stayed there for a while, letting me adjust to his length. He took himself out of me and then pushed himself back in. He was doing it very slow for a change. He kept kissing and touching me, i felt like i was in heaven.

"Cole im close!" Kendall breathed against my face.

"Me too!" i shouted.

We kissed as we came together. This moment was priceless.

"I love you, you crazy girl." Kendall laughed.

"I love you too baby… so much." I said and kissed his cheek.

We layed down cuddled up together for a while until Kendalls phone started ringing. Kendall groaned and went out of the bed to answer it.

'Shit" he said as he answered it. "Yes i know im late… sorry i… slept in." he gave me a wink.

I chuckled to myself and watched him as he spoke on the phone; he was so adorable, i could watch him all day and not get bored.

"Yeah yeah im leaving now bye." he said and hanged up the phone. He groaned and started looking for his clothes.

"Who was that baby?" i asked him, as i watched him with an amused face.

"James… asking to see if anything happened to me since im 20 minutes late." he said while putting on a shirt.

"Oh right… sorry i kept you babe." I said.

He laughed, "you dont have anything to be sorry about… well you did seduce me a bit but the rest was my fault." he winked at me again. I felt my face go red. He just laughed at me and gave me a kiss on both of my red cheeks.

'I'll be back soon my love, wait for me." he said as he gave me one last kiss on the lips. He walked out of the room and i waited until he slammed the door then got out of the bed.

I grabbed some clothes from the wordrobe and went into the bathroom. I relaxed in the bath for a while. I dozed off after a while and when i woke up the water was freezing cold.

I got out of the bath, my teeth clattering together, and wrapped myself in a towel. I dressed myself and went through to the bedroom to do my hair. I noticed that i was asleep for nearly two hours. I was pulling my hair into a messy bun when i felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped away and screamed.

"Cole its me! Carlos!" Carlos said, putting his hands up in defense. I put my hand on my chest and breathed out.

"you scared the life out of me!" I said.

"Sorry 'Lette, you okay?" he asked and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Im fine… just give me a minute…. you're lucky that i didnt have a golf club with me this time!" i joked.

He just laughed at my lame joke and stroked the his head, where the lump was supposed to be.

We stood in an awkward silence for a minute. This was the first time we were alone since we slept with each other. It was a bit awkward. I started fiddling with my fingers.

"So i see you and Kendall had some fun this morning..?" he asked eyeing up the bedroom. I looked around and saw the bed covers were all tangled, my top and bra were lying at opposite sides of the room. I mentally slapped myself for leaving it in such a state.

"Err sorry… i forgot to tidy up…" i said, going red for the second time that day.

He just chuckled, "its fine… wheres Kendall anyway? I thought he would be here?"

i just shook my head, "No idea, said he will come home staright after the meeting…" i trailed off, thinking about what Kendall said.

"He told me he was going home too… Maybe he stopped at Logan's or James' on the way." he shrugged.

"i dont know… ill try to phone him." i said and picked up my phone. I dialled his number and waited but his phone was switched off.

"What if something happened to him?" i asked starting to get worried.

"Dont worry Cole, he'll be fine." Carlos said, "Anyway Cole… about that night we slept together… what do we do now?"

"I dont know Carlos… Can we just forget about it? Im sorry Carlos but it was a mistake… i love Kendall too much to leave him."

"okay…" he nodded, he looked upset now. "I better leave now…"

He started walking away but stopped at the door, "Look Cole i love you. Just dont forget about me okay?"

He walked out after he said that. I didnt know what to do. I just sat on the bed and buried my head in my hands.

I love Kendall so much… but Carlos… i feel somthing for him too...


	6. Chapter 6

AYTOFM 6

Annabelles POV

I was in the living room watching tv. I wasnt really watching the tv, my thoughts were far away from everthing. I was thinking about James and I. And the baby. I havent told James about it yet. I wasnt sure what i was supposed to do. I will never get rid of the baby. Why should the baby suffer if it is my fault?

I was waiting for James to come home from a meeting, i was still staying with him. He said he liked having me around the house. His house was very big and he lived on his own, well apart from Fox. That little dog was like his own child.

Just then Fox came running through to the room and sat on my lap.

"Hey Fox, what do you think, should i tell James?" i asked him as i stroked her little head. She just barked at me and i smiled.

"Having fun there?" came James' voice from behind me. I jumped.

"James! gosh you scared me!" i said and let go of Fox, she trotted away and started playing with her toys.

"Sorry, didnt mean to… you were so cute sitting there…. Anyway, what did you have to tell me?" James said sitting down on the sofa next to me.

"Emm… nothing important!" i said quickly and giggled. I was a terrible liar. James just raised his eybrow at me and shook his head as if saying, 'i know youre lying'.

"Belle c'mon, i tell you everything! we are bestfriends! Remember?" He said and took a hold of my hand. Here we go again. Friends and thats we will ever be…

"Look it doesnt matter… i dont want to ruin our friendship!" i said and started getting up.

"Ruin our friendship?" James asked, confused "What do you mean? what is it?"

"It doesnt matter!" i said and started walking towards the door but James grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Annabelle…" he said looking into my eyes "No matter how bad it is, i will always stick with you and will not leave you. I dont care what you have done or whatever… just tell me."

"Fine! see the thing is… i like you! i really do, i know you dont feel the same way about me but its better to get it off my chest!" I said as i stared at his surprised face.

"You like me?" he whispered out. I just nodded, keeping my head low.

"'Belle… i have to tell you something too…" he said and i looked up at him confused "I really like you too… thats why i wanted you to stay over for the past weeks… i thought you wanted to be just friends so i didnt say anything!"

He was smiling now, not knowing that what i was about to tell him would probably make him faint.

"I have always liked you! i just didnt show it!" i smiled at him.

He returned his american smile back then leaned over and kissed me.

I was shocked at first but kissed him back straight away. His kiss took my breath away as much as it did the first time. I took a hold of his neck as he grabbed my hips and held me closer to him.

He ran his tongue along my lip. I opened my mouth and he pushed his tongue inside.

We kissed for a while, he was just amazing. I didnt want to let go of him. He was officialy my life now. I cant belive someone like him actually felt something for me! I was a nothing compared to him!

He finally pulled away from me and said, 'You dont know how long ive been waiting to do this!'

I let out a laugh. Now was the hard part… i had to tell him.

"James there is actaully something else i need to tell you…" I said a bit nervous.

"What is it 'Belle?" He said while taking a hold of my hands.

"God i have no idea how to tell you this but…. fuck!" I said and pulled my hands around myself. I didnt know how to tell him… what if he would say that he didnt want me? It would probably mess up his career. Mess up Big Time Rush.

"You know im not moving until you tell me, i dont care what it is. Im staying here with you.!" James said looking right into my eyes.

"James i know we did it once but… Im pregnant James… With your baby." I said.

Shock crossed his beautiful face. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked me, stil in shock.

"Yeah… James im sorry this is all my fault! ill just leave now and save this from getting worse!" I said and stood up. I already had tears in my eyes. I didnt want it to end up like this but i guess fairytails arent real.

"Annabelle wait!" He shouted as i walked out the room. I turned around to look at him. The tears escaped my eyes and slid down my cheeks. James walked over to me and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"This isnt your fault! I love you 'Belle and i will stick with you through this." James said.

"You dont want me to have an abortion?" i asked, surprised.

"No… the baby isnt going to suffer because of our mistakes… we're going to make it through." he said holding my hands again. My heart melted at his words. He was such a caring person.

"I love you James…" I said as i hugged him. I was crying even more

now, but because i was happy!

"And i love you Annabelle." James said as he rubbed my back.

I closed my eyes and wished that i would stay there forever.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Colette's POV

I was in the kitchen, drinking my water trying not to spill it as my hands were shaking. I was still trying to process what Carlos has told me. I knew that he liked me but I didn't think it was this bad. And what makes it worse is that I seem to be falling for him too!

There was no way I was going to forget him. He was a massive part of my life now.

I was deep in though when I heard the door slam. I looked up at the clock; it's been over an hour since Carlos went home.

I walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Kendall as he was just entering.

"Hey love," he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I've miss you baby, where were you?" I asked as I hugged him.

"At the meeting like I told you?" Kendall said. He seemed confused.

I pulled away from him and looked up at his beautiful face.

"Yeah, but after... Where were you?" I asked him.

"I came straight back... Cole where are all these questions coming from?" He asked.

I folded my arms and said, "Kendall... Carlos was here looking for you... Over an hour ago."

Kendall's eyes widened a bit but he tried to make it unnoticeable. "Well I did stay a bit longer... I got talking to Scott and didn't notice the time." He said giving me a nervous smile.

"Why didnt you just say then?" I asked. I was hoping to god that he wasn't lying to me.

"I didnt think that it mattered... Cole why are you asking me all these questions? Are you accusing me of something?" He said, now crossing his own arms.

"I was just wondering... Is it bad for me to be worried about my boyfriend? You weren't answering your phone so I was worried..." I said, looking into his green eyes.

"My phone died... No it's not... I just feel like you don't trust me Cole, you know I wouldn't do anything... I love you so much." He said taking a hold of my hands and locking his eyes with mine.

I felt a pang of guilt. I didnt want to make him feel bad. I was just very worried about him. "I love you too Kendall." I said.

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Do you fancy going on a date with me tonight, Miss O'Connor?" He said while he bowed and kissed my hand.

I giggle. He was so corny!

"Of course I would Mr Schmidt!" I said.

"Then be ready at 8, love you." He said and pulled me in for a kiss.

I kissed him back.

"I'll go and phone Carlos and see what he wanted... How about we watch a movie or two before we go, huh? To get us in the romantic mood?" He said after we pulled away.

"I'll go and choose the movie then, be quick." I said and pecked his lips before walking out of the kitchen.

I chose 'The Notebook'. I will cry so much, I always do. I put it into the CD player and sat on the sofa, waiting for Kendall.

He came through after a while and cuddled up next to me.

"What did Carlos want?" I asked, playing with Kendall's hair.

"Oh nothing important, he was just wondering if I have one guys phone number." He said and shrugged.

I just nodded and pressed play.

Of course I cried at the end. I could cry buckets while watching this film. Kendall just laughed at me and hugged me.

"I think I am in the romantic kind of mood now." I said wiping away my last tears.

"That's good! You go and get ready! Oh and dress casual!" He said.

I smiled and went upstairs while Kendall walked through to the kitchen.

I curled my long hair and put some make up on. I knew Kendall doesn't like it when I wear a lot of makeup. I put on a pair of denim shorts and a pink short sleeved top. I shoved on my grey vans and sprayed some perfume on myself. I checked myself in the mirror then walked out, grabbing my cardigan on the way.

"Ready?" Kendall asked me as I reached the bottom of the stairs. He was holding a picnic basket in one hand and had a folded blanket in the other.

"Sure!" I said.

He took my hand and walked towards the car. Kendall put all the things in the boot and we drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as I stared at the sky that was filled with stars.

"It's a surprise." He said and smiled at me.

We reached our destination after about 30 minutes. We were in a forest. Kendall parked the car nears trail and opened his door.

"A forest?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We're not there just yet!" Kendall smiled as he took the basket out of the boot. I took the blanket.

"Try not to trip over anything!" He said as he switched a torch on. He was walking beside me, holding my hand. It was so dark that I could barely see Kendall's face apart from the light illuminating from the torch.

"This way!" Kendall said as he went of the trail and started walking up a hill.

"Kendall I think you killed my romantic mood. Where the hell are you leading me? Are you going to kill me?" I said trying to ignore the twigs and leafs slapping my legs.

He just laughed, "no Cole I'm not going to kill you, but it's a surprise!"

We walked for another couple of minutes until we came out from under the trees. In front of us was a hill with a slightly bent tree into of it.

We waked up towards and laid out the blanket then sat on it. I could see Kendall face now since the moon was shining brightly above us.

"Wow Kendall, this place is so beautiful..." I said. It really was.

"It is... I found it once while I was on a walk. I like to come here often and think." Kendall replied looking at the moon.

We sat looking at the moon for a while, then Kendall opened the basket and started laying the food out. There was sandwiches, strawberries, a small cake, crackers, cheese and strawberry tarts. Lastly he took out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He then took out a candle and lit it.

"Baby it's so beautiful." I said.

"Like you." He said smiling.

"Not really... I'm not even that pretty... God knows what I must look like compared to you! You're perfection!" I said pointing at him.

"Colette you are the prettiest girl I have ever met... I love you. But do you know what I love the most about you?" He asked holding my chin up with his fingers.

I shook my head.

"I love you for the kind of person you are. You are amazing and every single guy should be jealous that I have a girl like you. You make me smile Cole. You're the reason that I makes me want to live and make the most of my life. You are beautiful Cole, inside and out. You should stop being so insecure about yourself because you are perfect. I love you baby, don't ever change." He said and kissed me.

I kissed him back. Why was he so amazing? He is honestly the best thing that ever happened to me.

He pulled away and wiped the tears that escaped my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to me as he held me in his hands.

I wanted to freeze this moment and stay in it forever.


	8. Chapter 8

8 AYTOFM

Annabelle's POV

"You ready?" James asked me as I grabbed my bag.

"Yep!" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and took my hand. We walked out of James' beautiful house and towards his car.

We were on our way to my house to pack some things since I would be staying with James now. I wasn't planning on selling my house because if anything went wrong I would always have a place to stay.

We arrived at my house and walked up the porch.

"Sorry it's such a mess... I'm not the one of the richest people so the decorations aren't amazing!" I said as I unlocked the door.

"It's fine, baby" James said. My heart fluttered; he was so cute!

I opened the door but it could hardly open because of all the mail on the floor.

I picked them up and looked at them. Bills. Bills. More bills. I sight as I scanned through. One letter cought my eye. It had the words 'important' written across it.

I put all the others down and opened it.

"Fuck sake!" I said as I read it.

"What's up 'Belle?" James asked me.

"Stupid people... Said that if I don't pay the rent, that is over 4 weeks overdue, They will take my house away from me! I haven't paid the last 3 rents James! I'm broke!" I said.

"Hey, hey don't worry! Listen why don't you just sell the house and come and live with me. I'm not meaning to be rude but this really isn't a place to bring up a baby..." He said while looking around. I sight, I knew he was right.

"But I don't want to make you feel like you're responsible for me!" I said looking into his beautiful eyes.

"'Belle... We are together now, I know we are young and everything but if we stay together then nothing will happen! Just sell the house, I'd rather you stayed with me... I want you to be safe." He whispered while running his fingers down my cheek.

"I love you." I said as I held his hand.

"Not as much as I love you." James said and kissed me before I could protest.

I went through to my bedroom and started throwing all my clothes into the suitcase.

"Do you want to go to the housing place and put your house up for sale?" James asked me as I locked the door.

"Yeah... It's for the best." I replied.

James gave me a smile and we walked to his car holding hands.

We arrived at the place and walked in hand-in-hand. Behind the desk was a young girl, about Colette's age or younger. She was glued to the screen and didnt seem to notice us entering.

"Hi... Lily." James said. I looked at him surprised that he knew her name, then I noticed him looking at the name tag on her desk.

"Hello, how can I hel..." She started saying but trailed off when she laid her eyes on James. Her eyes were open wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"You-ure James Maslow!" She said, her eyes still open wide.

James grinned and winked at Lily. The look on her face was priceless, she was frozen. Poor girl, I know what she feels like, I get the same feeling when he looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Im such a big fan! Could I maybe get an autograph and picture?" She asked politely, her mouth stretched into a big grin.

"Sure," James said.

"Do you want me to take the picture?" I asked the girl as she took out her phone. She smiled at me and nodded. I let out a quiet breath. At least she wasn't like one of those jealous fan girls that think the boys would only want them and that all the other girls are ugly and don't deserve the boys.

I took the picture, it was really funny. James was standing beside Lily with a funny expression on his face and Lily had a massive open-mouth smile on her face and her hands were up on the air.

"Thank you so much!" She said to James and hugged him.

"No problem, I love talking to my rushers!" He laughed and hugged her back.

She thanked me for taking the picture and asked James to sign a piece of paper.

"So what is you favourite song from the new album?" James asked Lily as he signed the paper.

"Well they are all great but I think 'amazing' is my favourite!" She said.

"Aw, one of the songs I wrote!" James smiled and handed her the autograph.

"Thank you so much! What can I do for you today?" She asked, still smiling.

"Annabelle here," he pointed to me, "would like to sell her house."

Lily looked at me and nodded. "I will have someone deal with this in a moment, if you would like to take a seat and wait. Oh and thank you again!" She smiled. James laughed and pulled her into a hug.

Lily lead us into the waiting room and we say in silence for a while.

"You know, 'amazing' describes you perfectly... You're everything the song says... Can you be my amazing girl?" James said, looking into my eyes.

I let out a chuckled, "only if you will be my amazing guy." I said and his lips lightly.

"Forever." He said and squeezed my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

9 AYTOFM

Colette's POV

I was sitting in the bedroom looking at the clock on the wall. The time seemed to keep slowing down every minute. I sight and got out of the bed. It was nearly one in the morning and Kendall wasn't home yet. He left about 19:00 and said he was going to see a friend.

I was starting think that he is hiding something from me. He's back so late nowadays and always has some weird excuse.

I went into the living room and sat on the windowsill, looking out the front garden. I sat there in total darkness for about 20 minutes until I saw car headlights turning into the driveway. When the car was closer, I saw that it was Kendall's Porsche. I let out a relieved sigh and stood up.

I heard car doors slam and Kendall making his way to the front door. He tried to get his keys into the door but it took him a couple tries before he opened them.

Kendall closed the door behind him and started walking upstairs.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Kendall jumped and turned around. "Colette! Holy shit you scared me!" He held his hand against his chest.

"Where were you?" I asked now standing in front of him.

"What do you mean 'where were you?', I was at a friends house." He replied. His words were slurred and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Why didn't you phone me? Do you know what time it is? I was worried sick! And why are you driving when you are drunk?!" I bombarded him with questions, slightly raising my voice.

"I'm sorry my phone ran out of battery, and I'm not drunk... I only had a couple of glasses of wine!" He said.

"Your phone always seems to ran out of battery when you're out! Okay but still, something could have happened to you!" I said.

"That is not my fault! Whatever... Did something happen? No. Lets forget this and go to bed. Why are you up at this time anyway?" He asked me.

My blood boiled, I was starting to get angry.

"But something COULD have happened! Don't you understand that I'm worried for you? I'm up at this time because I'm waiting for YOU to come home and see if you're safe! I was so fucking worried!" I shouted at him.

"Cole calm down-" he tried saying but I cut him off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Did you even think about me alone at home while you were with your friend? Who is is anyway? Is it a girl?" I asked. My face was burning, I was so angry.

"So were back to this 'accusing me' thing again? What would you do? What would you do if it was a girl I was with all the time, huh?" He said, his voice raising.

I felt a pang in my chest. Why is he saying this to me?

"I... I don't know! Are you cheating on me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"So what if I was? It's not like you care for me any! You only want the fame, I am nothing to you!" Kendall shouted.

My head was starting to spin, he just practically admitted to cheating on me. I thought that I was about to faint.

"Of course I'm not with you for the fame! What the actual fuck? Where did this come from? Of course I care about you! I love you so much!" I screamed, tears falling down my face.

"Yeah sure, you always want people to feel sorry for you because of your past! I bet you will run to the bathroom in a minute and start to cut yourself because that's all you can do!" Kendall shouted.

I started at him mortified. I couldn't believe he just said that. I held my hands together and stroked my scars. I Was so proud of myself for not cutting, and Kendall said he was proud of me too.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered.

"Because you keep accusing me of cheating on you! I can't do anything without being questioned when I'm in a relationship with you! Oh and don't think i haven't noticed how weird you have been acting around Carlos! i know there is something going on with you two!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Then dump me! So much for you caring for me! What the hell has happened to you? There's is nothing weird about me and Carlos. He's my best friend, and that's all he will ever be! You're the one that I love!" I shouted back.

"Yeah right! You can feed your lies to someone else, but I'm not taking your shit anymore! I wish Kyle got you that time and that I never met you!" He spat.

His words were like knives going through me. It hurt me so much.

"I can't believe you just..." I couldn't finish the sentence because I was in hysterics. Tears were falling fast down my face and I couldn't speak because I was sobbing so much.

I looked up at Kendall, he had a shocked expression and I could see that he regrets what he just said.

I shook my head at him and ran past him, upstairs.

"Cole wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" I heard him running after me.

I couldn't see much because of my tears so I opened the first door I stumbled across. I locked the door behind me and sat on the floor with head on my knees. I couldn't breathe properly.

I heard Kendall talking outside the door and apologising. His words meant nothing to me now.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in the bathroom. My eyes darted to the cupboard above the sink. I opened it and threw all the things out until I found the razor. I took out the blade and glided it across my scars, opening them again. I was so hurt this time that even the cutting didn't help. I let the razor fall to the floor after I was done and walked to the door. My arms were numb but the blood was falling down them.

It was quiet outside the door so I opened it. Kendall was nowhere in sight. I quickly ran downstairs and out the front door.

I wasn't even thinking about anything, my mind was blank. My legs and arms were doing everything by themselves.

I couldn't remember getting in Kendall's Porsche and driving. I couldn't even remember walking up the driveway or ringing the doorbell.

I remember the door opening and Carlos staring at me in shock.

"Colette, whats happened?" He whispered trailing his eyes down my arms.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I tried to take a step forward but everything blanked out.


	10. Chapter 10

10 AYTOFM

Colette's POV

"Colette! Wake up! whats wrong? Where's Kendall?" Carlos' frantic voice screamed at me.

I opened my eyes and saw his scared eyes looking down at me.

"What happened?" I asked as he helped me stand up.

"I don't know! You came to my house in hysterics and all bloody then you blanked out! Are you okay? Whats happened?" He asked holding me by my arms.

"Kendall he- he..." I started but couldn't finish the sentence because I started crying so much.

"What did he do?" Carlos' faced tensed.

"He came home drunk, and we argued and I asked him if he was cheating on me and he practically admitted that he was! And he started saying stuff to me and then finally said that Kyle should have killed me and he wishes that he never met me!" I said crying my eyes out. I would be really surprised if he understood a word I said.

"What a fucking idiot! What the actual fuck?!" Carlos shouted.

He pulled me into a hug.

"What about your arms?" He said pulling my arms around to face him.

"I didnt know what to do. It felt like the only thing to do at that time. I was so happy because I didn't cut for such a long time then boom!" I said looking at my arms, tears falling down my face.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Carlos said standing up.

"No! Carlos don't! Can I clean myself up and stay over?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"Of course you can! Here, I'll help you! I'll speak to him tomorrow when he's sober." Carlos said.

"Please don't do anything to him! He probably didn't mean it!... I love him so much.." I said.

"Even though he says that to you, you still love him! Why?" He said, angry.

"I don't know, I don't think I ever will stop loving him..." I answered not looking into his eyes.

"'Lette... He's not worth it! Look what he did to you!" Carlos said, clearly angry.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm really not in the mood right now!" I said, my voice high because I was trying not to cry.

Carlos sight, he new that he upset me.

"Come on then, lets get you cleaned up!" He took me over to the bathroom and started cleaning my arms.

"This is familiar." Carlos smiled as he dabbed at my bloody arms.

"Oh don't remind me! I said I was sorry about that golf club!" I said and started laughing.

"It's fine," he laughed.

"That's it all bandaged up." Carlos said after he was done. "Wait you have some blood on your face too."

He took a tissue and started dabbing at my cheeks, while looking me in the eyes. We got caught in the moment and Carlos leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

I was shocked at first but kissed him back. He's lips were soft against mine. He let the tissue fall down and put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He pulled back after a while, breathless, "wow sorry I didn't mean that you just looked so beautiful and I couldn't... FUCK!" He said and put his hands on his head.

"Hey it's fine! I enjoyed that..." I said and bit my lip.

"I won't tell Kendall..." He seemed pissed off again, "come on, I'll show you to your room!"

I followed behind him and walked into the beautiful guest room. It was sky blue with white furniture.

"Oh gosh this is so pretty!" I said, in shock.

"Yeah, I liked decorating this one... Hope you sleep well." Carlos said and started walking out.

"Thank you... One more thing... Can I borrow one of your tops to sleep in?" I asked playing with my fingers.

"Yeah sure, wait a sec'"he said and walked out.

He came back a minute later, with a white top and a pair of boxers.

"Here, sleep well. We'll talk tomorrow." Carlos forced a smiled and closed the door.

I sight and got changed into his clothes, then went into the bed. I was really tired but I couldn't fall asleep because I kept thinking about Kendall and what will happen tomorrow. And the kiss me and Carlos shared.

I was so confused, I didn't know what to do. Sometime during the night, I fell asleep.

I woke you to someone knocking or more banging against the door.

I stood up and changed back into my clothes then went downstairs to see what was happening. Carlos was already there, and he was just away to open the door.

The door flew open just as Carlos turned the handle, it was Kendall.

"Where is she?!" Kendall shouted as he stormed into the room.

"Dude! Chill, she's sleeping!" Carlos said trying to calm him down.

"I knew she was going to be here, I need to speak to her whe-" Kendall started staying but then he saw me standing on the stairs.

"Cole baby I'm really sorry!" Kendall said and started walking towards me.

"Don't come near me, you hate me." I backed away and my vision went all blurry.

"I didn't mean it! I was drunk! I don't know what came over me, I can't even remember half the things I said! Baby I'm sorry please come back to me." Kendall begged me.

"Dude you seriously don't expect her to come back to you after what you said to her. Oh and you are cheating on her? Are you fucking dumb?!" Carlos said standing in front of Kendall.

Oh crap, they were going to start fighting.

"What does this have to do with you? And for a fact I didn't cheat on her, I was really pissed so I just lied... I didn't mean to hurt her..." He said with his puppy eyes.

Carlos snorted, "I've had my own suspicious that you were seeing someone for a long time... Guess my assumption was right because you confessed yesterday."

Kendall look Carlos in the eye and tensed his fists, "What the fuck do you know? I think I know better if I'm seeing someone, not you! Just because you're jealous because Cole likes me and not you!"

That's when Carlos put his fist up and punched Kendall square in the face. He wasn't expecting the punch so he fell.

"Carlos don't!" I shout as Carlos jumped on Kendall and kept punching him.

"You don't fucking deserve a girl like her! You're a cheating cunt!" Carlos shouted as he kept punching Kendall.

"Get the fuck off me you fucking Idiot!" Kendall shout trying to block Carlos' punches.

"Carlos get off him! Please don't do it!" I screamed as I tried grabbing Carlos' arm.

As he was putting his hand back for another punch, he elbowed me in the nose.

"Fuck!" I shout as I held my nose.

"Shit 'Lette I'm so sorry! Fuck, I didn't mean that!" Carlos said as he got off of Kendall and ran towards me.

"See now you're the one hurting her, asshole." Kendall said holding his face.

Carlos started walking towards Kendall but I stopped him.

"'Los don't! It's not worth it!" I said. I felt the blood trickling down my face. My nose hurt so much.

"Colette I'm so sorry, I just over reacted. He treats you like shit!" Carlos shouted throwing his hands in Kendall's direction.

"And you would treat her like gold huh? Tell me when is the last time you had a girlfriend?" Kendall said, provoking Carlos.

"Kendall shut the fuck up! Leave him alone! He is just standing up for me when you are being a total ass!" I screamed.

"Cole I'm sorry, really really sorry! I didn't and never will cheat on you. I was a stupid idiot, I don't know what came over me. And that thing about Kyle, fuck what the hell was I thinking?! I didn't mean a word I said yesterday! I love you so fucking much I would never do that to you! Please take me back, I love you." He said, holding my hands.

I don't know what was going through my head, I just loved him so much.

"Promise you will never hurt again." I whispered

"I promise, I swear on my life!" He said.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital and see if they can do something to your face." I said, his face was covered in blood and his eyes were already going to black.

"Cole are you being fucking serious?!" Carlos shouted.

"Sorry Carlos, I love it him." I said.

Carlos just shook his head at me and went upstairs.

Kendall grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

"Let me drive you can hardly see anything, and you are hangover." I said. He just nodded and sat in the passenger side.

All the way to the hospital I wondered if I made the right choice by taking Kendall back...

* * *

So guys I haven't had any reviews recently and I just don't feel like people read this story, so can you please leave a review for me? Would mean a lot!

Thanks for reading,

iloveeeBTR x


	11. Chapter 11

11 AYTOFM

Annabelles POV

"Thank you baby." I smiled at James as he handed me a tray of food. He decided to make breakfast for me since I wasn't feeling well.

"No worries." He flashed me his beautiful smile and I swear my heart stopped for a second.

I looked at the tray. It contained a plates of pancakes, Nutella, a cup of orange juice and an amazing red rose.

"Aw that's so sweet!" I said picking up the rose and smelling it.

"Anything for you! You want to watch a film?" He asked me while walking over to the DVD player.

"Yeah, can you put a romantic one on?" I asked and started eating my pancakes. He knew how much I loved sweet things.

James put the film in and sat on the bed next to me.

"What are we watching?" I asked eyeing up the tv.

"Twilight... I'm not a fan but I know it's one of your favourites!" He laughed.

I smiled at him. It was hard concentrating on the film because I kept looking over at James. He was so amazing. His face was perfect. I felt so imperfect while I was with him.

"What's up?" James asked me as he saw me looking at him.

"Nothing," I said a bit embarrassed, "I was just think how perfect you are."

James smirked and sat up. "And do you know how perfect you are? "

"Not as perfect as you are." I smiled and snuggled up to him.

He put his arms around me and kissed my head. "Our baby will be the most beautiful baby ever."

I tried to fight my tears. He was so adorable. I never expected someone like him to walk into my life. Let alone have a baby with him.

James turned around and was now stroking my belly and kissing my jaw line.

"I love you James, I really do." I said closing my eyes and stroking his head.

I heard my phone vibrate, indicating I have a text.

"Your phone?" James asked me, breathing against my skin.

"Yeah but I'll just read it later, I'm really comfortable like this!" I whispered.

My phone vibrated again.

I sight, "sorry I will have to get that." I grumbled getting up.

I picked up the phone and got a messaged from Colette.

"I need your help asap!" It read.

I stared at the phone confused.

"Who's that?" James asked me as he saw my confused look.

"Cole... She says she needs my help asap..." I said and pressed the call button.

I made eye contact with James as the phone rang. Colette answered after a few rings she seemed really stressed out.

"Annabelle? I really need your help!" She whispered.

"Cole whats happened? Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"It's Kendall..." She sight down the phone.

"Whats wrong with Kendall?" I asked alarmed. James sat up in the bed and looked at me.

"Nothing. Well things aren't looking well... Can I meet you I need to talk properly?" She asked. She sounded like she was crying.

"Yeah of course! I'll pick you up in about 10 minutes!" I said and hanged up.

"What was that all about?" James asked as I started brushing through my hair. I threw it up into a messy bun then started getting dressed.

"Cole said she needed to speak to me about Kendall... I'm pretty sure she was crying." I told him.

"But you're not feeling well, do you want me to come with you?" James asked me. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Im fine now really, it's not that bad! And no you should stay here, I don't think she will be comfortable with you there, no offence baby." I told him.

"That's fine. Come back to me soon though!" He said as he let me go and I walked out door. I smiled and gave him a wave. I grabbed my bag from the counter downstairs and made my way to the car.

It took me about 5 minutes to get to Kendall's. Good thing they lived close by. I saw Colette was sitting on the side walk outside their house. I pulled up next to her and she came into my car.

"Whats up? Why are you sitting outside?" I asked her as I started the car and drove towards a coffee shop.

She put her head in her hands and let out a sight. "I don't know what to do anymore" she said.

"What do you mean? I though you two were joint by the hip?" I asked as I glanced at her.

"Well lately he has been acting really weird... And yesterday he went out to a 'friends'," she quoted the word 'friends' with her fingers, "house and said he would be back early. He came back after midnight. He was drunk and we had a fight. He practically confessed to cheating on and wished that Kyle killed me!" She was crying really bad now. I pulled the car over and hugged her.

"What an asshole! Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's at home... Yesterday after he said that I went to see Carlos. I stayed over there. He came in the morning and started saying shirt I Carlos and then kept apologising to me. I took him back, I can't help it I love him so much. But I just don't want him to lie to me!" She was really upset.

"But you can't be treated like shit Cole! That's unacceptable!" I told her. This frustrated me, why would he say such a thing to a girl that's had a horrible past.

"But I love him! I'd rather be with him and be treated like shit than not to be with him at all!" She cried.

I shook my head at her.

"Cole you need to understand that if he said that he might be cheating on you?" I said.

"I know... But he said that he only said it because he was angry... He didn't mean it." She said wiping her eyes with a tissues she found in her bag.

This girl is so foolish. He was obviously cheating on her.

"What about Carlos? How do you feel about him?" I said trying to change the topic so she could stop crying but it only made it worse because she started crying even more.

"He's perfect! He's kind and caring and handsome! He is perfection... But we just don't seem to have the the spark me and Kendall have." She told me, "and I feel so bad! He was being so kind about Kendall and everything and told me not to go back to him... I just threw it back in his face right In front of him. I hate myself so much."

"Don't say that! You're perfect! I just think you're making a mistake getting back together with him... You know Los would be so much better for you."

"I sometimes think that too..." She said. I could see that she was nervous because she was playing with her fingers.

"How about instead of getting a coffee we could go back to yours and have a girly night in?" I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at me, "only if there's food."

I laughed and hugged her.

I turned the car around and drove back to Kendall's house.

"Who's cars that?" I asked her. She looked up and looked at the car.

"No idea, never seen it before." She told me.

I parked the car one the side of the road and we made out way into the house.

Colette opened the door and as we walked in we hear a woman's laughter.

Cole's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. I was in complete shock.

Colette then started running upstairs in the direction of the bedroom. I ran after her. The stairs were littered in clothes.

I caught up with Cole before she managed to open the door...

* * *

Authors Note; thank you guys for reading. Hope you are enjoying this. Sorry I was being lazy and I haven't updated in over a month. Hope this makes it up to you! I will try to update soon!

So what do you guys think will happen?

Also thanks to RandomWriter23, treehatsrock and OxyBtrSwag for the reviews!

And to Big time LOKI'D for the review on First Impression, it means a lot :-)

I have now changed my twitter name so if you want to follow me it's BeausBeauner69

tweet me if I'm being lazy again haha

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

AYTOFM 12

Colette's POV

I could believe it.

I was in absolute shock. How can he do this to me? He just begged me to come back to him this morning!

"Cole! Holy shit I didn't know you would be back so early!" Kendall said as he got out of the bed and pulled his pants on.

I wasn't listening to what he was saying, I was too busy looking at his lady friend. She didn't seem too bothered that I had walked in on them. Im pretty sure I remembered her face from somewhere.

"Kendall what the fuck are you doing?!" Annabelle shouted. I'm glad she asked him because I couldn't even move my mouth.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kendall said defending himself.

"I'm pretty sure it's what it fucking looks like!" I screamed, finally finding my voice.

"Cole baby I'm sorry I didn't really mean it! I love you!" He said coming towards me with his hands stretched out.

The girl was watching us and smirking. I was about 2 seconds away from ripping that smirk of her face.

"Don't you fucking touch me! And who the fuck is this slut?" I shouted pointing at the girl.

"That's Kaylee... My ex." Kendall said. He was looking down at his feet. I could tell that he was ashamed if himself. Good.

When he said her name it all clicked. Kaylee. That's stupid girl that used him for fame. I hated her so much since they started going out. I could tell from the beginning that she didn't love him. I used to get hate on twitter for not shipping them. She acted all fake and I got a bad vibe from her since the beginning. Apparently they had a bad break up. That's what the magazines and newspapers said anyway. Kendall did seem a bit depressed in his tweets. I felt really bad for him. And now this bitch was back.

"And your fucking her behind my back, ignoring all the things she has done to you?!" I shouted. Annabelle looked at me surprised that I even knew her.

"It was just a one night stand, I promise!" Kendall protested.

"Bullshit!" Kaylee said "we are having an affair for about 3 weeks now, and you didn't suspect a thing."

She came out of the bed in her skimpy, black underwear. She clearly wanted to show me what she had and I didn't. I did feel insecure next to her, she had an amazing body and I didn't.

Kendall shot her a look, as if saying "shut up".

She just winked at him and came up to me. "Next time keep your boy close to you because you don't know when a prettier girl will come around and get it out from under your claws."

I couldn't help it, I just reached out a punched her full force in the nose. She Wasn't expecting this and stumbled back falling on her backside.

"You fucking whore!" She screeched in her high voice, holding her nose. I could see that it was bleeding. I didn't care though.

"Don't call me a whore when you're fucking someone else's boyfriend behind their back! You don't even love him! You're not in the spotlight anymore so you come back running to him!" I shouted. My hands were shaking really badly.

"Cole!" Kendall shouted at me. He helped Kaylee stand up.

"You're just a worthless piece of shit... Kendall has told me all about you, I bet you're going to run away and start cutting yourself again, that's what you're best at!" She shouted again.

This time it was Annabelle that reacted. She walked up to her and yanked her by her hair then threw her on the ground.

"You say one more thing about we and you will wish you were never born." She threatened through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you that hurt!" She screamed holding her bloody hands on her blonde hair. She was a mess.

"Kendall I can't believe you did this." I whispered looking at him. I could see his expression changed.

"I don't know why I did this... Fuck I'm so useless! You deserve better than me!" He said getting a hold of my hands. I wasn't falling for this. He was trying to make me feel sorry for him. I wasn't working.

"Get away from me... I don't want anything to do with you. I'm leaving, you can stay with your whore." I said yanking my hands away from him. I walked out of the room. I heard him walk after me but Annabelle stopped him.

"Don't go after her Kendall, you've already done enough damage to her. Jut stay out of her life." She said and walked out.

I walked into my old room and started throwing all my clothes into the suitcase. At least he was decent enough and didn't do it in our room.

I was just throwing all my clothes in, not even folding them.

"It's fine have a seat, I will do it for you." Annabelle said, taking the pile of clothes from my hands.

I fell onto the floor and tried to not cry. I didn't want him to know how upset I was. I sat in silence and waited for Annabelle to finish.

"Done." She said to me, picking up the suitcases.

I stood up and picked up one of the suitcases and a bag pack.

"Is this everything?" She asked me. I judged nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Colette please dot leave me." Kendall pleaded me. He was in the hall beside the front door. His eyes were puffy and he looked like he just finished crying. I couldn't help it but start crying.

"I'm sorry! You messed this up! What's done is done!" I sobbed.

"I will again for you! Please I won't do this again! I love you so much I can't bare to lose you!" He pleaded.

I swear my heart broke at that moment. I started crying even more. But I knew I couldn't go back with him. This was all a bit too much.

"I love you too Kendall! So damn much! you fucked it up though! I can't live like this... Please just let me go..." I whispered the last bit.

He let out a sob then, but moved so I could open the door. I picked up the suitcase again and ran out of the door. Annabelle caught up with me soon and opened the door to her car. We put the suitcases in the boot and took our seats.

"Do you want to stay over at mine and James'? We have a guest room that you could use." Annabelle said trying to comfort me.

"It's fine. I want to see Carlos, can you please drive me to his?" I asked. I must have looked a stated then, my make up all smudged and face all red.

"Sure." She patted my knee and drove off.

The drive was silent. I don't think neither of us had anything to say. Or Annabelle just wanted to leave me to think things over.

She soon pulled up outside Carlos' house. The lights were all on so I assumed he was in.

"Thanks 'Belle, that would have been hard without you." I said.

"It's fine. Ringing me when you have settled down at Carlos' okay? Do you want help with your bags?" She asks me.

"I will. It's fine I'll manage." I smiled at her and she gave me a hug.

I took the suitcases out of the boot and and started walking towards the door. Annabelle gave me a wave when she drove off, I waved back. She was such a good friend.

I knocked on Carlos' door. He took a while to answer. He looked like he just woke up.

"Annabelle whats wrong?" He said and then eyes up the bags.

"I broke up with Kendall. Can I stay with you for a while until I find my own home?" I asked.

"You did? And sure you can, come in!" He helped me to take my things inside.

I sat down on the sofa and told him all about Kendall.

"'Lette I hate to say this but, I told you. He can't be trusted." He told me.

"I know... I still love him though." I said. We sat in silence after that.

"Do you think things would work out between us?" I asked him. He looked up at me, shocked.

"I don't know Cole, you just got out of a bad relationship... We should leave it. I don't think it would have worked out anyway. We are too different. And you still love Kendall too much." He said.

I just nodded. Here it goes again. I pushed away the only guy that has ever loved me. Now he doesn't even want me. I'm such an idiot.

"I understand... I think I will stay with Annabelle and James. You know, just not to make things awkward." I said pointing between us.

"You can stay! I didn't mean you couldn't stay, I just think we would be better of apart." Carlos told me.

"It would be better to stay away then... I need a girl to help me get over him though... Annabelle is great. Thanks for the offer. I'll call Annabelle to pick me up." I said standing up and collecting my bags once again.

"Are you sure? You can stay." Carlos told me again.

"No it's fine. I will call you... Sometime. Bye Carlos." I said.

"Bye Lette, take care." He said.

I walked a bit down the road and hen sat down on the pavement and cried. I must have been sitting like that for a while. It started to get cold.

I took out my cell, and phoned the only person that loved me no matter what I did. I waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Mum? Can I come you pick me up? I want to go home!" I said and started crying all over again.

* * *

Authors Note; so yeah what do you guys think?! Give me a review!

Also thanks to; treehatsrock, Big Time LOKI'D, and RandomWriter23 for the reviews! They are great!

Thanks for reading!

iloveeeBTR :-)


	13. Chapter 13

13 AYTFM

Annabelle's POV

I can't believe Kendall would do something like that! I never had Kendall for a cheat. Poor Colette, I felt so sorry for her.

That whore Kaylee has nothing on Colette. Cole is a much sweeter and prettier girl! Don't know why Kendall would be fooling with her when he has Colette.

I was lost in my thoughts while I was driving back home. I thought about James and it immediately brought a smile on my face. He is all I have ever wanted. My happiness. He is so caring and I'm glad I have him with me. I'm glad it's his baby. I can't wait to see daddy Maslow looking after my little girl! I don't know if it's a girl, I have a feeling it is!

I drove up to the house and saw that all the lights were on. James must still be up waiting for me, I smiled to myself.

"James?" I called when I walked through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen Belle!" He shouted back.

I walked through to the kitchen and saw James was cooking. He is adorable.

"So whats cooking, good looking?" I winked at him and he laughed at my lame pick up line.

"Just though I'd treat my lady to some nice home cooked dinner! How did things go with Cole? Is she alright?" James said wiping his hands on a kitchen towel then kissing my cheek.

I sight, "no... I picked her up and she told me all about Kendall. They had a massive argument and he told her that he was cheating. She went to Carlos' but Kendall came to see her the next morning and apologised and she took him back."

"He is cheating on her?!" James said surprised.

"Well listen to this. We were meant to go and get a coffee but I though it would be a better idea to have a girly movie night. She agreed and we drove back to Kendall's, when we walked in we heard a girl laughing. We ran upstairs and caught them in the middle of having sex. Kendall tried to protest but you could see that he broke her. She didn't know what to do." I said. I sat down on one of the stools and started eating some of the carrots that James chopped up.

"You're fucking kidding me? Do you know the girl?" James asked me. He looked very surprised and even angry. From this i expect that Kendall hasn't done anything like this before.

"I personally didn't but Cole did. A girl named Kaylee? His ex or something." I replied.

"Are you serious? He's going back to that whore after everything she has done!" James said. He looked really pissed of. I guess the chick was t really liked.

"What exactly has she done?" I asked James. I never used to really keep up with the celebrities life. I guessed it wasn't anything good.

"She cheated on Kendall multiple times and he took her back each time! He used to be so depressed and sad. It broke our hearts. We missed the happy and positive Kendall. Anyway, she met some famous actor when she was with Kendall and broke up with him saying she didn't really love him. He was heartbroken." James said shaking his head.

"So she just wanted the fame?" I asked. I couldn't really believe it. Now I knew why Cole was even more pissed off when she found out who it was.

"And the money. Kendall spoilt her rotten. She got everything she wanted. A necklace this week, a room of clothes the next. I didn't really know what Kendall saw in her. She has no personality what so ever, and she isn't that attractive either." James said. He started his cooking up again as he continued talking.

"Poor Kendall... Why is he taking her back?" I said. I just don't see any sense in this. Why would he take her back? Colette loved him so much!

"She broke up with her Actor dude about a month ago. She wants to be the centre of attention again. Kendall is fucking blind." James said, I could see that he was angry even though he tried to hide it. He really didn't like her.

"You really don't like her, don't you?" I asked. James isn't one of those people that hate for no reason.

"Well, it's embarrassing but..." He paused and scratched the back of the head before continuing "she tried it on with me once. We were both drunk. Kendall was completely out of it. Kaylee knew and started getting her hands all over me. I went along with it for a while but then she started whispering things in my ear, saying what she wants to do to me..."

I couldn't believe my ears. This whore tried it on with James while she was with Kendall! What a complete idiot! I could feel my blood boil.

"I pushed her off of me... She started taking a fit, saying how I'm going to regret that... I told her to get away from me, I wasn't going to fuck my bestfriend's girlfriend! That's when she slapped me and walked out. Or hobbled out." James said. He looked really disappointed.

"What a fucking whore. I'm going to punch her the next time I see her! She doesn't deserve Kendall! Kendall wears his heart on his sleeve. He falls in love too quick." I shouted. I could feel my cheeks going red with all the anger.

"Don't get involved Belle, you might hurt the baby!" James smiled at me.

"I love you" I smiled at him.

"I love you more." He replied giving me a cheeky grin.

In that moment my phone rang. I saw Carlos' name flash up on it.

"Hello Carlos!" I replied cheerily.

"Hey Annabelle! How's Cole doing? She was really upset, you know. I feel bad." Carlos said.

I felt confused. "What do you mean? Is she not with you? I dropped her off at your house?" I asked standing up and pacing the kitchen.

"She did! We talked for a while but then I said something stupid and she said she will stay with you, it will be better. She said she called you to pick her up?" Carlos said. Shit what has she done!

"No she hasn't called me!" I replied. I was panicking so hard. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Fuck!" Carlos shouted down the phone.

"James phone Annabelle please!" I said. He nodded and took out his phone.

"I'm just on my way to your house, I might see her on the way. Maybe she decided to walk!" Carlos said. He sounded like he was talking to himself. Like he was trying to calm himself down, not me.

"Her phone is off!" James said. I could see the panicked look on his face.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

"What is it? I'm on my way now!" Carlos said.

"Her phone is off!" I whispered.

"Fuck! I'll try to be as quick as I can! Don't hang up!" Carlos' panicked voice told me.

I looked over at James, he was still trying to phone Colette. It was only her voicemail that answered every time.

"Holy shit!" I heard Carlos scream and then a bang. Our call disconneted.

"Fuck! Carlos!" I screamed.

* * *

Authors Note; so what do you guys think? Sorry I'm taking so long to update... I will try and do my best!

Thank you for the reviews, I love them!

Treehatsrock; but it might be good this time? She needs a break! Thanks for the shout out by the way! And guys if you like my stories read hers, they are 100 times better!

musicrox14; thank you! What is your twitter? :)

Big time LOKI'D; he is a little shit right!? But it might not be his fault after all...

Annabellex2; yep hopefully! Yeah belle is a lucky girl... For now haha, I have a lot planned for her!

Thanks for reading, and read the begging of the next chapter carefully because it might confused you x

IloveeeBTR x


	14. Chapter 14

14 AYTOFM

Colette's POV

I was walking along the pavement in the middle of the night. My mum has booked me plane tickets because she wasn't able to pick me up. I didn't want to call a cab, and my flight wasn't due for about 3 hours so I decided to walk.

I really am a mess of a girl. I really did treat Carlos like shit when he really didn't deserve it. Why do I always push away the good things and cling on to the bad?

I made my way across the road, thinking about all the good things that happened during my stay in LA... How I got my tattoo done with Kendall and how adorable he was. All the romantic nights we spent together... I was starting to tear up again. Why am I doing this to myself? It's over. It was clearly never meant to be.

I had switched my phone off because I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

It took me a while to reach the airport, but I don't even remember half the journey because I was so deep in thought.

The lady at the airport gave me a sympathetic look and smiled at me. I looked a mess right now. And my make up was probably all over the place.

"Having a rough time, sweetie?" She said in her high voice.

"I guess LA is not for me." I replied back. I tried to smile but I probably looked even scarier.

"Sadly not all dreams come true... Mine didn't." She said as she typed things into her computer.

"Oh, but it's not like that. It's a boy." I said looking down at hands.

"I wanted to be an actress but it didn't work out! So here I am! Don't worry sweetie, you're a beautiful girl! Chin up, it's his loss!" She's smiled at me as she gave me back my passport.

"Thank you so much." I told her, smiled then walked over to one of the seats and waited for my flight to be called.

So many things happened in such a short space of time. I regret coming here. The happy times weren't worth the things I was suffering right now.

I kept looking at the entrance. I was hoping for Kendall to run through the door and tell me that he loves me. I don't know who I was kidding he obviously doesn't even care.

Then there's Carlos... I'm such a cow. I should have treated him better. No wonder he doesn't want me. I wouldn't want myself if I was in his position.

I lost all hope now. I wish I could just die. Yeah dying sounds nice right now. Maybe I could stop causing pain for everyone. No one would even miss me. There is no point in living anyway...

I'm a no one.

"Can passengers of Flight 527 to Houston, Texas please go to the boarding area." I heard a woman's voice in the speakers.

This was my flight. My way back home. My last time in LA.

As I picked up my hand luggage and made my way towards the boarding area, I couldn't help but take one last look at entrance. No one.

I tried to stop the tears coming but I couldn't help it. It was final. I was heading home. No one was going to save me.

As I was seated on the plane, i plugged in my earphones and tried to forget about the world. Forget about my life.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the music as the plane was taking off...

"Miss? The plane has just landed." I heard someone say, and a hand was shaking my shoulder.

I blinked my eyes open and looked at the flight attendant.

"Sorry I uh fell asleep!" I said getting out of my seat and getting my hand luggage out.

"That is fine. We have just landed. Hope you have a safe ride home!" She said cheerfully to me.

I smiled at her and walked out of the plane.

How can people be so cheerful all the time? I feel so depressed nearly all the time...

My their life is worth something.

I went to collect my suitcases and and then went to find my mum.

I noticed her from a long distance. The minute she saw me she started running towards me and was smiling like mad.

"Colette! Baby! How are you doing?! I've missed you so much!" She said as she hugged me.

"I've missed you so much mum!" I let go of my bags and hugged my mum as close as I could.

"Where did this sudden decision come from?" She asked me as she let me go.

"I will tell you later, I'm really tired and want to go to sleep." I said as I picked my bags up.

"That's fine, I'm just glad you're home!" She said.

Mum helped me to carry the bags to the parking lot, into the car.

The sun was just starting to rise. The sight was beautiful.

Mum switched the radio on and hummed softly in the background while I tried to sleep. I wasn't really sleepy. I just didn't want to explain everything to her.

I finally fell asleep but it only seemed like a couple of minutes later mum woke me up to tell me we are home.

"I'm working today, I actually have to leave in about 5 minutes so I'm not late! Is that okay?" She said as she set my bag down in my old bedroom.

"Yeah sure that's fine. Thanks mum. Thanks for everything that you have done for me. I love you so much!" I said as I hugged her, for probably the last time.

"I love you too baby! We will have a chat when I get back! Phone me if you need anything!" She said and waved at me while walking out the door.

I sat on my bed and waited until I heard the front door slam.

I made my way to the bathroom and switched the water on in the bathroom.

When the bath was nearly full I switched it off and went to the medicine cabinet to get a bottle of pills.

When I got them I went into the bath fully clothed and opened the bottle. I swallowed about 9 tablets with drinking any water. I just didn't have the energy anymore.

When I started feeling dizzy, I took out the razor blades and started to open the cuts on my arms.

The cuts on my arms were nearly fresh and it didn't take long until the water was a light red colour.

I didn't even feel the pain anymore. I was too much.

When I was done I dropped the razor on the floor and closed my eyes, waiting.

"I guess you weren't the one for me..." I murmured to myself as the darkest overtook me, and I went into the painless world.

* * *

Authors Note; so this is the last chapter for this story! I hope you guys liked this story and I would love to see some reviews!

I am not going to leave you guys with this so keep your eyes out for the next story "Blood Red"!

Thank you so much for all your reviews on this story and the other one, hopefully the next story will be even better!

Treehatsrock; I know I laughed at that bit haha! Yeah but you will find out more things soon!

Big Time LOKI'D; you will find out soon!

Also I have changed my twitter name again haha, it's Beaus_Booty now, follow me and tweet me if you have any questions or something!

So what do you think if this chapter? Again thank you so much for reading, I will try to upload the new story as I can but I'm busy with school now!

Thank you, iloveeBTR x


End file.
